Chapter 34: A Door in Time
Valkyrie's group arrives at the Golden Castle, where Kamuz created it with the Golden Seed once in the past. However, Lucina spots a Fracture in the sky which meant that the Golden Seed's power caused them to reappear. Kamuz appeared to have fled through the portal, and they had to get through it if they want to chase him and get the seed back. He must have gone through to find a way to break the seals on the Golden Seed....and the Dragon Oracle, Tiki would be one such person. Enemies suddenly appeared, but in order to get to the Fracture above, Valkyrie suggests getting to the castle first. As they pressed onward, a sea of spikes blocked their path. They see a moving platform, but Valkyrie directs them to what looked like a big wooden spoon but was actually a catapult. Segata got on and was launched to the other side. Worried for his safety, Valkyrie goes after him and finds him safe. Some of the others get on too after Zephyr's demonstration. After more enemies appear, Valkyrie says to meet up ahead since the paths converge. (Note: Valkyrie and Segata must be put back into play before continuing) Just then, Tong Pooh and the Shtrom family appears. But the heroes have the advantage now as they have them surrounded from both sides. Druk retreats in defeat. Tong Pooh leaves, considering her disadvantage. The other Shtroms retreat after a similar defeat. With no platforms to traverse, the catapult was the group's only option to get across. Valkyrie demonstrates for the others and lands safely. The others then follow suit, and manage to get to the other side safely...until a Sizath appears in the middle. More enemies appear, but they figured it would be best to fight outside than in the castle. Just then, Sigma appears and he's suddenly taken an interest in the Golden Seed as well. He then senses something in Zero, and it seems he was infected with AIDA before leaving Makai. It would also explain how the other group is taking a long time to regroup with them, and as if it weren't enough, Tri-Edge appears with monsters from The World as well. It seems he's after the AIDA inside Zero, but he isn't about to go down without a fight! After defeating Tri-Edge, somehow the AIDA disappeared from Zero's body. With Zero back in shape, the battle resumes. With Sigma's defeat, he has taken an interest in this world's power and retreats. Just as they were about to head up, the other group arrives and they get up to speed with each other. After Valkyrie leads them to a platform above, she gets on the slide and leaps through the Fracture. After seeing the others go through, the rest of the group goes too. Party Members Pair Units Ryu & Ken X & Zero Akira & Kage Maru Kiryu & Majima Zephyr & Vashyron Jin & Kazuya Yuri & Flynn Reiji & Xiaomu Chrom & Lucina Solo Units June Leanne Estelle Natsu Captain Commando Pai Segata Heihachi Valkyrie Enemies Robodian x6 Dadatta x6 Chaox x6 Z x2 Wooky x2 Brenda x2 Tong Pooh (Gear: Green Chinese Outfit) Shtrom Shtrom Jr. Druk Sizath (Green) Chaox (Blue) x4 Honorian x8 Sigma (Gear: Shoulder Boomerang) Gunbolt x2 Mettaur D2 x2 Mettaur C-15 x2 Tri-Edge (Gear: Lit. Honeysuckle) Apititer x2 Goblin Sage x2 Olin Pack x2 Items Trident Star, Slam Bam Hammer & Shield, Mayor's Statue Trivia The stage is based off of the fourth stage of "Legend of Valkyrie". The lower castle's third door held prisoners that gave Valkyrie a scroll to give to an old witch in the next stage as well as the Hurricane spell. The door on the upper floor led to Electro Man, which could only be accessed via the slide in the sky after learning said spell. The catapults and Sizath nest remained as well. In the Mega Man series, spikes were guaranteed an instant kill if touched, hence X and Zero's reaction. The "other" virus Sigma mentions is the Wily virus, which was programmed into Zero and transferred into Sigma during their first fight. Category:PXZ2 Chapter